


My Friends

by rimahadley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimahadley/pseuds/rimahadley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has never had friends before, but she thinks she could get used to the idea.</p>
<p>Rey and Poe bonding, betaed by squireofgeekdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squireofgeekdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/gifts).



Rey paced outside the medcenter. Finn was, after all, her first (and only) friend. Friend. What an odd concept, after so long spent alone. She rolled the word around in her mouth, testing it out. _Friend_. A familiar beeping voice raised her from her introspection. BB-8 was rolling towards her from the medcenter, accompanied by their master, Poe Dameron.

“Hello,” said Rey, “Finn’s going to be alright, isn’t he?” Poe looked worried. Finn had rescued Poe too, hadn’t he? And Poe called Finn “buddy.” So they were clearly friends too. This wasn’t as hard to figure out as she’d thought.

“That’s what the medics told me,” he said. “They said he just needs some more rest and another quick round in the bacta tank.”

Rey sighed, relieved. “Thanks for letting me know, Poe. Hello, BB-8,” she said. They chirped an acknowledgement at her. She liked the little droid, and they seemed to like her too. Did that make them friends? She hoped so. Friends were a good thing to have. “I still have some repairs to make on the Falcon, if you want to come with me.” She needed to do something, rather than standing around worrying. And, well, maybe she could make friends with Poe too, since they were both friends with Finn and BB-8. It would be nice, to have another friend. Rey started heading back out to the starships, and Poe joined her, BB-8 at his side.

“BB was telling me you saved them from another scavenger on Jakku. Thank you for that. This little droid is very important to me.” He smiled at her. BB-8 whirred in agreement.

Rey shrugged. “It was the right thing to do. I never liked Teedo anyway.”

“Well, not everyone would have done it.” He smiled at her. “So, BB-8 says you flew the Falcon off Jakku. What was that like?” He looked awestruck.

She laughed. “I thought it was a piece of garbage at first! But she’s grown on me. It helped that I bypassed some of the modifications that had been made to her after she was stolen from… Han.” Rey swallowed, ignoring the sudden lump in her throat. “Anyway, turns out she’s a great ship. Much more maneuverable than I would have expected from a freighter that old. I guess she lives up to the legends after all.”

“Wow. How did you learn to pilot? You’re from Jakku, right?” At first Rey had thought he was just making conversation to be polite, but Poe seemed to be genuinely interested.

“Well, sort of. My family left me there, to wait for them. But… I decided to leave and help get Finn and BB-8 to the Resistance,” Rey said, clearing her throat. “I was a scavenger, and there were a lot of technical manuals no one had bothered to take. So I, ah, read them all. And I took apart a lot of starships, so I learned how they were put together. And there were flight simulators I practiced on. I hadn’t really gotten to fly that much before I met Finn, though.” They reached the Falcon, and she picked up a wrench from the toolbox she’d left next to the spaceship. “I think the sensor dish is out of alignment.”

He crouched over, checking it. “I think you’re right. That’s really impressive! I can’t believe you’re self-taught. Not many people could do that.”

She shrugged, embarrassed. “Thanks. You’re an amazing pilot, though. Finn said you can fly anything.”

He grinned. “Just about! I was in the New Republic Starfleet before the General asked me to join the Resistance, so I’ve flown a lot of different ships. And my mom was an A-Wing pilot, so I practically grew up in a cockpit. Give me a choice and I’ll always pick my X-Wing, though. They’re a great starfighter. Hey, I could teach you how to fly one some time!”

“Really? That would be amazing!” Rey smiled widely at him. She could get used to this having friends thing. She’d never had someone just offer freely to teach her something before.

“Great! Here, hand me a spanner, I think the repulsorlifts are desynched.” She handed him one, and they worked companionably on the Falcon for a while.  
Rey was startled out of her work several hours later when BB-8 beeped at her and Poe. “You have a message for us?” Poe asked the little droid. They chirped affirmatively, and played the hologram.

A medtech was projected in front of them. “Commander Dameron, you asked to be updated on Finn’s status. We’re about to wake him up,” she said. Rey and Poe glanced at each other, then put down their tools and ran to the medcenter, BB-8 rolling behind them.

Rey skidded to a stop just outside the door, and she and Poe walked to Finn’s room more calmly. The medtech was leaning over him as he slowly sat up. “Finn, buddy, you’re awake! We were worried about you!” Poe said, grinning at him. BB-8 chirped a similar sentiment.

“Hey Finn. I’m glad you’re alright, my friend.” Rey had never called anyone “my friend” before, but she thought she could get used it.

“Thanks, guys. I- it means a lot to me that you two are here. Thanks.” He looked surprised and pleased, and Rey reflected that he probably hadn’t had many friends before, either.  
“No problem!” Poe said, and Rey decided to speak up.

“Thank you. Thank you Finn, and BB-8, and Poe, for being my friends.” Poe grinned and gathered her and Finn in a hug. Rey tensed at first, surprised at the contact, but after a moment she relaxed into the embrace of her friends. BB-8 squeezed in between them, next to Finn’s bed, and Rey smiled and laughed from sheer joy as she hugged her friends.


End file.
